John and Sarah - I am number four sex one shot
by AngelSoars
Summary: John X Sarah - just a one shot filled with sex - read at your own risk


**Chapter 1: Nine's penthouse **

I shut my eyes, blocking out all of the hectic thoughts that swirled in my mind and instead distracted myself by smoothing my hand down Sarah's body. My hand reaches out on its own, grabbing her ass.

She laid besides me in our huge bed. Every bed is this size in this penthouse, a mansion that Nine owns. Her head is snuggled up against my chest, her arms around my and mines around her.

Sarah looks up at me, still awake and stunned by my bold action. "Yep, just grab my ass will you?"

"Sorry" I said abundantly, taking my hand off and instead resting it on her waist. "I didn't really mean you had to let go..." Her cryptic sentence left me puzzled so I kept my hand where it was.

"John..." Sarah says, purely innocent. "Do you...want to have sex?"

"I..." I stuttered off, my sentence disturbed as she suddenly starts rubbing by dick. It has already swelled a bit, and that pushes me off the edge. "Sarah?"

"I know you want it." She rubs the tip more as I take a forceful breath of air.

"But are you fine with this?"

"I've...always thought about it." Sarah sits up, pushing the blanket down. She unbuttons her shirt and pulls it off, throwing it onto the floor.

Her breasts instantly draw my attention. Sarah notices me staring and grabs my wrists. She pulls my hands over until their touching her breasts.

"Sarah..." I say, breathless.

My fingers automatically close over the soft skin, my thumb bending inwards and playing with her erect nipples. Sarah moans and I hesitate. "Don't...stop..."

I continue massaging her as she reaches down below my sight of view. Her warm hands brush against my stomach and I feel the waistband from my pants being pushed down my legs.

I take a hand off her chest and slip my pajama bottom off the rest of the way. Once I resume my position she grabs my penis.

I look down at it, surprised at how big it has grown. Sarah immediately begins pumping it with her hand. It is already wet from playing with her and slides easily under her hand.

It sends a unique feeling through me. I have to release her breasts and grip the sheets of the bed just to hold myself together. "God Sarah!" I try to keep my voice quiet, but it comes out louder than intended.

"Shhhhh. We don't want them to rush in her while we're doing this." Sarah leans down between my legs and takes a curious lick at my tip.

"Ah!" The one lick sends a shock of sensitivity through me, her warm tongue adding more wetness to my cock. Upon seeing my reaction, she smiles and does it again.

This time I'm ready and I can hold in my shout. Still smiling, Sarah envelopes the entire thing into her mouth.

I fist the sheets, hovering up a couple items around the room with my telekinesis to release some of the physical tension my body has built up.

Sarah presses her tongue against the side of my dick and startes moving her head to stroke me. "Mmh..." She looks up at me, smiling from the corners of her mouth.

Sarah pulls her head back a bit, still keeping me inside her mouth. Her tongue begins swiftly licking back and forth on the tip of my dick.

Items around the room shoot up into the ceiling, lightly thumping once they hit the maximum height as I release as much tension as I can.

I feel the need to piss and I let it out, forgetting to give Sarah a warning. My cum shoots out of me and up no her mouth, spraying into her throat.

She releases my dick from her mouth, swallowing before coughing on her gag reflex. "Are you okay?" I ask nervously.

"Yes." Sarah reaches into her pants, purposely teasing my mind. She finally pulls down her pants and flings it off the bed, pervertedly spreading her legs for him to see her pussy.

The first thing I notice is the pussy itself. It's folds are shut tightly, never opened before. Just above that is a triangle of pubic hair.

I reach out and brush her pubic hair. She slightly flinches as my fingers make contact. I brush the smooth hairs and begin trailing down to her center.

Sarah sighs once my fingers brush her entrance. I push my middle finger a bit deeper, slightly slipping under the folds of skin protecting her hole.

I carefully move around my hand, making sure not to stab her. I pull out the finger, dragging a strong scent out of her and filling the room with the smell.

Slightly unsure what to do, I lean down and lick her pussy. Her clit swells at the base and I flick it with my tongue. "Ah..."

I lick it again, up and down like a paint brush. She begins to leak a bit of liquid and I lick it up. It tastes like a blander honey with an extra inexplicable taste. I take another lick gleefully.

After a few minutes I carefully stick my tongue through Sarah's pussy folds. She gasps, placing a hand on my head to fist my hair. The other goes on the bed sheets, scrunching it up in the same way I did.

She leans back, sticking her hips out towards me. I dig deeper with my tongue and swirl around the walls.

"I'm...coming!" Sarah moans. *What does that mean?* I wonder, instantly receiving an answer as more honey liquid comes out of her, spraying into my mouth. Some gets on the bed but neither of us care.

I sit back up, smacking my lips to get all the taste. "Like it?" She asks.

"Definitely"

"John..." Sarah crosses her legs, hiding her center. "Should we go any further?"

"Only of you want to..."

"Am I allowed to...wait and figure that out?" She asks nervously, as if I would say no and force myself upon her. "Of course you can."

I slip back under the blankets and she comes in too. None of us put back on out clothes.

When she wraps herself around me, I feel her breasts squeeze my arm and her pussy rubbing on my leg. I focus on this feeling, slowly drifting to sleep.

I open the door to mines and Sarah's bedroom. During dinner she was giving me some strange glances, so I could guess that something happened.

Sarah's in the washroom so I go to our bed and start changing. I've only gotten on my pants when she comes out of the washroom.

She's in a bra and panties only when she exits and sits down on the bed.I sit down next to her, neglecting my shirt. "I thought about having sex..."

I stayed silent, unsure what to say.

"And once I made up my mind I couldn't stop thinking about it." Sarah reaches out and lightly squeezes my dick. It instantly swells from under her touch.

Her other hand slips into her panties and pulls them off. I reach around her back and snap off the clip. The bra instantly falls down, revealing her swelling breasts.

I quickly slip off my pants and return back to her chest, now with both hands. Sarah looks up at me, lips puckered.

I lean down and embrace her kiss. To my surprise she cracks open her lips and begins licking the inside of my lips with her tongue.

I do the same with mines and soon we're rubbing over each other, me in her mouth. I rub around her teeth, feeling the insides of her mouth. Her tongue wraps mines in a hug, both of us slipping around one another.

My hands begin massaging her breasts, forcing her to release my face to hold herself up. She leans back and I lean in more. She leans further and soon I've squished her against the bed.

Sarah breaks the kiss and looks down as she grabs my dick and leads it into her hole. "Please be careful with me."

"I will." I push my hips down a bit, slightly pushing it through. She's already wet and this simple movement makes exhale with pleasure.

Sarah has to wiggle my penis from side to side to slip it in. It begins to make way and the instant it starts pushing her hole open it slides the rest of the way in.

"Ah..." She gasps once it's all in. I can feel the entrance to her womb and I know I've filled her up all the way. "Should I move?"

"Yes"

I cautiously pull out my penis until only the tip is still inside before pushing it slowly back down. As it's going back in Sarah cries out in pleasure, a quick wail for more.

Her pussy walls squeeze my dick as it goes in, washing a strange feeling over me. I slide through her wet insides easily, her natural bumps rubbing all sides of my penis.

"It's so...big..." Sarah reaches down and touches her pubic hair triangle, able to feel the object being thrusted into her push the skin up. "Go a bit faster." She requests breathlessly.

I do as she says, speeding up my pushes by just as little bit. The pleasure increases for me, and definitely does for her.

She writes under me and so I get off her, instead sitting between her legs holding her thighs to keep it open.

From this position I can push my dick further inside her so I do. My waist rotates back and forth, pushing me in send out.

The more pleasure the 2 of us receive, the more our bodies crave. Both of us begin to speed up, until eventually my hips are thrusting back and forth like a jackhammer.

There's so much pleasure between us that I can't even think straight and I don't think she can either. The only thing I can do is to keep on going.

"I'm going to cum!" Sarah wails. In response to this I go even faster. I also need to, but I hold it in. In a minute she comes, unable to not. Her cum crowds my dick, warming it up and slightly overflowing onto the bed. I come back into her and it shoots far up into her.

We break apart, roughly pulling our sex pieces apart for one last spike of pleasure. Both of us lie on the bed, breathless and breathing heavily. We're covered in sweat, but she still pulls me into an embrace. "That was amazing..." Sarah blushes, thinking back to the embarrassing things we did.

"It was." I agree, telekinetically lifting our clothes off the floor and onto the end of the bed.

We both leave our clothes off and slip under the blanket to our bed. She resumes the same position as last night, wiping her pussy's cum on my leg.

"We should do that again some time..." Sarah nuzzles her cheek against my chest.

"Mhm." I close my eyes, hoping to do it again sometime in the future.


End file.
